


The Queen Nappers

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	The Queen Nappers

The Empress,Bluu, of Japan arranged a meeting to sign a peace treaty towards the newcomers from the outside world. She was pleased to meet these quests on her land and would rather do her best to share her kindness. 

Raph, a common member of a band of thieves, heard about the strangers arrival and seek a plan to take ransom from another “empress” from a different land. He passed on the plan towards his partners in crime.

Clara the queen of France was on the shores of Japan going to sign a peace treaty with the Empress of Japan.

Leo heard from Raph but he planned on kidnapping their own ruler too for ransom money.

The Bluu’s servants carried her down a path which leads to the beachside. As scheduled they arrived towards the French royal’s presence with a soft music and tall samurais accompany them.

The bandits were split into two groups. Raph lead one to follow the empress towards the beach. He spots the other empress and stayed hidden but closer towards his target.

Suddenly the queen’s men sensed someone nearby drawing out their swords going to protect their queen.

Leo lead his men to the empress of Japan and when he saw her in his sights he threw a smoke bomb at them to camouflage themselves.

The disturbance alarmed everyone. The Empress servants were so startled the dropped Bluu’s  
“Protect the Empress!,”The Samurais’ yelled surrounding the carriage and unsheath their weapons. 

The queens bodyguards and servants weren't at eased when they saw the cloud of smoke suddenly swallowing the Empress’s troupes  
“Secure the Queen!,”A servant yelled. And everyone gathered around the queen another bomb of smoke explodes in front of them.

Clara was getting scared when suddenly she felt someone grab her. She screamed for help.

Leo grabbed Bluu quickly and dashed off with her and his men and when the smoke disappeared so did they.

In shock, Empress Bluu screams,”Release me! Release me, I demand it!!”  
She tries calling to her guards in hopes they can track her location with her voice.

Raph wrapped his arms around her small form quickly holding her mouth to stop her cries. His troops were able to fight off her soldiers without warning, and allowed to escape with her.

Queen Clara bit him hard on his hand and struggled in his grasp.  
“Let us go now! We order you to! Don’t you know who we are?!” she yelled.

Leo gagged her mouth with a cloth and he took her to his hideout deep in the mountains.

Drugged a small dose from the piece of cloth, Bluu dropped her head and passed out.

Raph swore under his breath and quickly strike the side of her neck to put her out from consciousness.

Queen Clara then blacked out and she fell limp in his arms.

Leo brought her inside and gently laid her down on his bed tying her up.

Bluu whimpered but her eyes remain closed. Unconscious and looks peaceful as if she were sleeping.

Raph left his comrades and took Queen Clara to a secret route that leads to his home hidden in the mountains. 

Queen Clara stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open moaning.

Leo then rubbed and stroked her cheeks as he wanted to taste those sweet ass lips of hers.

His touch made her squirm. Her small noise continued with the slow turning of her head until her teal eyes open to flood in the new surrounding in her vision. 

Raph notice and snatched a long cloth out his pocket to tie it over her eyes.  
“Don't scream or I'll kill you!”

Queen Clara started to shake in fear and she nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

Leo smashed his lips to hers as he began rubbing her in certain places deepening the kiss.

Bluu was startled. No one ever touched her in such a way and it frightened her deeply. She put out a fight to get him off but his weight pressed more on her until their pelvic bones touches.

“Very good!,”he whispers in her ear. Raph was able to carry her bridal style into his private chambers. He finds his bed and settles her in allowing her to be surrounded by fur and pillows

“Wh-why’d you kidnap us? We are scared! Please don’t hurt us!” Queen Clara sobbed.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her groping her breasts.

Her eyes widen then her face flushed as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face.  
“Stop this! I'm an Empress!,”she cried,”Y-you can't do this!”

Raph’s brow lifts a little with curiosity  
“Who's this ‘us’?,”he asked as he towers over her.

“That is how we royalty speak in Europe. Now answer our question! Why’d you kidnap us?”

Leo wrestled with her royal tongue for dominance and he rubbed her hips. 

When her words were muffled by their tangled tongues, all that she let were whimpers but loud and sweet.

“That's what I like about you,”he smiles at her,”So different and strange but so fascinating. I might keep you for myself!”  
He strokes her face as the cloth remain sealing her eyes and her a kiss at her pale skin.

Queen Clara started to moan and mewl softly.  
“Please stop! Don’t touch us like that! You are not allowed to!”

Leo came out on top and bit her earlobe breathing sexily into it then moved his lips to her neck.

Bluu winced in agony and lets out a squeak. She took this opportunity to search for her bladed comb from her robes with her mouth. Once she took her blade in her teeth she attack for his face.

“You are away from your soldiers and vulnerable beneath me,”he growls,”If you want to see them again you do as I say!”

“Wh-why’d you kidnap us in the first place?!” Queen Clara cried.

Leo got attacked and the blade cut his cheek. He growled and snatched it away from her slapping her across the cheek.

Bluu yelped loudly. The blow stunned her, paralyzing her with fear as her cheek stung with pain.

“I want you, I want you and your beauty all to myself!”  
He gave her a kiss on her head then a kiss at the mouth. 

But Queen Clara bit his lips really hard now getting angry.  
“Foolish impudent asshole! We will never be yours! We don’t belong to anyone!”

Leo then nipped and sucked hickeys on the skin of her neck and he whispered in her ear licking it, “I like you!”

She trembled and squeaked again.  
Bluu was so frightened that tears broke through her glassy eyes.  
“Y-You don't what your doing!,”her voice cracked,”know My guards will have your head if they catch you.”

He yells in anger darting his hand into her throat and latched onto it. His lips bled a little as he glared down her.  
“If you value your kingdom you try not to resist me again!!”

Queen Clara couldn't answer him because he was choking her at the moment.

Leo just shrugged and ignored her as his lips trailed across her shoulders making more love marks.

“Please...Aah! D-Dont….Oh! Do th-this!”  
Her fears weakened her at instant and she continue shaking and whimpering from beneath him like a vulnerable prey.

He squeezed harder as a warning and clear his word.  
“Understand?!,”he growled darkly. 

Queen Clara tried to nod or to speak but couldn’t.

Leo took off her robes and latched his mouth onto a nipple as he sucked on it pinching the other one.

He loosen his grip and frowns down at her.

“AAaaaugh! Haaah!!,”she gasped and Bluu’s back gave away by arching it forward as she began to moan. 

Queen Clara started to cry again hugging herself in a fetal position.  
“We can’t see! Take this thing off of us right now!”

Leo made that nipple harden then once he was done with that one now started to switch nipples.

Her tears were put to a halt as Bluu’s eyes sealed shut moaning all over again.

“Not yet my darling,”he chuckles wickedly,” Have patience. If your good I'll gladly take it off.”

Queen Clara sighed and nodded. She continued to sob her eyes out as she hated this.

Leo sucked hickeys on her stomach and began to finger her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Bluu gasped and the sudden sensation forced her head to tilt back before moaning loudly.

He rubbed at her body massaging the tender the flesh then lower his lips to have a taste from her neck.

Queen Clara couldn’t help but let out a moan as she arched her back.

Leo began sucking on her clitoris folds and he rubbed and stroked along her lining.

Bluu panted harshly as her flower began to soak at him.

He sucked then traced his tongue down her ivory skin and nibble throughout her shoulders.

Queen Clara arched her back as she mewled out and moaned too.

Leo took everything out of her and he slammed himself into her harshly.

He removed the rest of her clothes for more skin to caress with his lips. “Such exotic clothing, “He purrs,”I'll be glad to see it all come off of you!”

The harsh impact snatched her breath away until she screamed in pain.  
“Please!! Don't! I beg you !! Y-Your killing me!”  
Bluu’s pleading eyes flood with tears at him.

Queen Clara froze and her body arched her back shuddering as she whimpered.

Leo stopped as he didn’t pull out and waited until she adjusted.

Bluu stopped her crying and was able to speak reason with.  
“Just let me go. I swear I won't let my men capture you. Ever!”

He exposed her small breasts and massaged one of them in his hand and gave the other a long suck.

Queen Clara tried to take the blindfold off of her eyes whimpering.

Leo thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while grunting at the same time.

Bluu begged for him to stop but every thrusts weakened her more and more especially her sore broken virginity. 

Raph noticed when he looked up and grabbed her wrist whisper,”Don't, I'm in control!”

Queen Clara whimpered as she said to just continue.

Leo grinded against her hips growling as skin slapped against skin.

“Oh! Ooh!,”she cried, clinging against his warm body. His moves got her head spinning and each push caused her to scar at his hips.

Raph held her by her underarms to lift her chest in front of him to lick and suck at it.

Queen Clara elicited another moan and a groan this time.

Leo pumped and humped into her rougher and harsher.

There was no escape from the lust after such a simple taste but Empress Bluu turned and tried biting her lips in hopes in hopes of restraining more sounds. Suddenly teeth broke into her neck.

He suck and nibble at the other defenseless bud as it swelled. Raphs purrs became growling and a small smirk Thaksin in his lips. 

“Ahh please! Oh god!” Queen Clara mewled out.

Leo found her core and he thrusted into it repeatedly.

Bluu moaned louder gripping onto him tighter as her eyes rolled on the back of her head. 

“You like it?,”Raph asked then kissed at her nipple. 

Queen Clara couldn’t nod or say yes. She just moaned again and said nothing.

Leo reached his end and climaxed into her heavily with his semen going into her.

Bluu’s cries were cut short but only small whimpers were able to surface her. She came afterwards.  
“What….have you done??,”she asked weakly. 

Once finished he gave her rib cages a nibble then her stomach and thighs some attention as well. 

Queen Clara arched her back again and she whimpered softly.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her cuddling her to his chest. 

She whimpered but didn't protest. She wanted to escape and yet her body was too sore and tired to move elsewhere so she sighed and stay put.

Raph made sure to take his sweet time suck at her thighs. He moved closer towards her womanhood during this process.

Queen Clara let out some squeaks and groans again.

Leo closed his eyes and untied her body freeing her now and he fell asleep.

His thumb stroke and pressed around her tiny hidden ruby as he continue work at her delicious flower.

Queen Clara was in lust now and getting aroused by her kidnapper she moaned softly.

Raph smirks then stops as he tower over her until his breath brushed on her face.  
“Are you ready for me, love? Don't come yet. I'll get you what you need~!”

“B-but we’re a virgin! And please take this thing off our eyes!” Queen Clara whimpered.

“Even better ~!”  
He gave her a kiss on her cheek and position himself to make way for her womb. As he enters, he slipped the bandana over her head.

Queen Clara adjusted her eyes and when she saw him she screamed in fear and in pain as it hurt her.

“Relax, “he answered dryly,”It only hurts for a while.”  
Raph stood still hoping she adjust before he could thrust again.

Moments passed and Queen Clara soon adjusted to him inside her and mewled.  
“Y-you’re not human!”

Raph really didn't want to reveal his real form so easily but knowing how tasty and incredible she felt, He had to take the chance to see her reaction as he humps her.

Queen Clara arched her back and she gripped the furs underneath her whimpering.

He grinds against her grunting and growling from her tightness.

Queen Clara’s body racked with pleasure and she groaned again. 

He kissed at her face multiple times over but never broke his rhythm from thrusting into Clara.

Queen Clara couldn’t touch him at all. She didn’t want to plus she moaned again and she had to make her escape soon.

Raph stops but force her on her stomach while pounding her on top.

Queen Clara moaned and mewled slightly in pain as she cried again begging him to stop.

But he ignored her. Raph was close to exploding but he didn't bother to waste a minute of it. 

Queen Clara came down from her high and she orgasmed whimpering.

Raph’s hot load collided along with hers. He had to rest to catch his breath then pull away and toss the blanket over her.

“Wh-when can we leave?! Please let us go!” Queen Clara sobbed.

He shook his head.  
“You're too valuable to me,”he said lying a arm across her,”You are mine!”

“B-but we can’t stay here! We have a peace treaty to sign and we have a kingdom to rule!” Queen Clara said scooting away from him.

“Why does it matter when I can have something more valuable than treasures of the world?”

“We have a duty to our people and we’ll never love you! We hate you!” Queen Clara shouted getting angry.

His hand rest on her neck next. Instead making a threat by squeezing her throat again he glared at her darkly.  
“If think you can leave alive, you are mistaken! Stay here and you won't be harmed!”

Queen Clara sighed and growled at him and fell asleep.

He moves so that he could keep her close and he could smell her neck.  
“Mmm,”he grinned then fell asleep.

During the night Queen Clara made her escape. She put her clothes back on turned invisible and got on a horse and left.

As soon as sound of birds chirping rang into the mouth of the cave, the empress open her eyes and lift her head groggily. She was sore and she knew that she was no longer pure but Bluu had to act and crawl her away from her abductor who slept behind her.

Raph realized the queen absent by the time he touched her vacant spot on the bed. His eyes shot open and stood up with alarm. 

At that same exact moment Queen Clara was on a ship heading back home.

Leo was still sound asleep and he sighed in his sleep.

Naked and vulnerable, Bluu stood on her feet and quietly step out the cave and into the bushes and shadows. 

One of his horses were missing but Raph glanced at the hoof prints as to where his missing horse was and decides to use the tracks to find his horse and Clara both. He got on a horse then follows the hoof prints in pursuit.

Queen Clara just in case hired ninjas and samurai of her own to protect her as she was now visible her cloak used up.

Leo opened his eyes and he growled to see that the empress wasn’t there. He got up to look for her.

A twig snaps from behind Bluu alerting her then hide into a thick bush by the river.

Raph arrived in sight of the bodyguard.  
“So you think you can escape me??,”he spoke angrily. The soldiers chased after him and Raph turned to lead them into the trees.

Queen Clara sighed with relief as she looked around not seeing that monster in sight.

Leo couldn’t detect her scent anymore because it was masked by something else.

Bluu watched him wander further away from where she hid then looked over to the river. She thought if she could cross it, she'd make a shortcut towards her castle. Bluu wait until Leo was out of sight and next, made her way into the water, sinking half of her body into the river without a sound.

But the thundering of horse and hollering men came to silent halt. Only one man did return on a horse but his green skin was spray with blood all over.

Queen Clara was worried about her soldiers. She hoped they were alright.

Leo was now far out of sight still looking high and low for her.

Bluu made her across swimming halfway through the river.

Raph disguised himself as one of Claras bodyguards.  
“He slaughter most of the men,”Raph respond,” but then he got away My lady!”

Queen Clara couldn’t believe it. She shook her head no and started to cry.

Leo was still looking for her not gonna give up the search until he found her.

She almost reached the other side when suddenly she stepped on a deep hole then waves began knocking her away from shore pushing her further down the river.

“You mustn't worry my Queen, your safety is our only priority so please don't cry.”

“You don’t understand. We love all our men very dearly as if they were like brothers or friends to us! We can’t help but cry!”

Leo noticed someone was in the river. He saw it was the empress and he jumped in to save her.

Bluu didn't noticed during her struggle to keep her face from going under water. She sunk again then drown.

 

He nods then offer her hand.  
“We must flee into a nearby village before that that monster comes back! Hurry and take my hand!”

“We can’t. It’s already too late. As you can see we are on the sea heading for home. In reward for being the only survivor and fending him off once we get home I’m making you king.”

Leo dove underwater and grabbed her then swam above water and went to shore.

Bluu flopped onto the ground. No breath of air was left in her. 

Raph blinked his eyes through the mask that shield his identity.  
“King? But that's a bit much my queen.”

“Nonsense. You have proven how strong and brave you are and your loyalty to us knows no bounds.”

Leo started using cpr on her when he found she wasn’t breathing.

Bluu respond by coughing water out of her lungs.

“But my queen,”He began,”You are too generous but please it's not necessary.”

“Yes it is. We’re making you king and that is that ok?”

Her eyes open to witness Leo in her present then she paled in terror.  
“No! Not You!,”She yelled fighting her way out of his arms.  
“Get away from me!”

He sighed but nods quietly before some servants approach them and offered the soldier a fresh new armor. Raph agreed but he had to remain hidden from any eyes on the ship. He follows the maids inside. 

A few weeks later they landed in the bay of her kingdom. Queen Clara was happy to finally be home.

“What?,”she asked with confusion. 

Raph told the servants he rather to dress himself instead which gave him an opportunity to take of his bloodstain armor and clean himself a little. The servants think nothing unusual about it so they brought the new armor then left.

Queen Clara exited the ship once it docked in the bay then she was about to enter her carriage.

She wasn't sure to believe and she rubbed at her cheek as she remember that night she wish it was a dream. 

Raph followed but remain hidden a clean armor this time more shiner. He accompany her inside then they rode off.

After they made it to her castle Queen Clara stepped out and walked inside.

She crawled backwards a little.  
“I-I….I,”she began.  
She wants to forgive him but who will forgive their empress for losing her purity and nobility to the throne. 

Raph walked beside her but once inside he pulls her in the shadow and hugs her back.  
“You think you can get away from me that easily?”

Queen Clara gasped and struggled in his arms.  
“Y-you’re not one of our knights! You killed them all!” she shouted.  
“Y-you don’t even love us! A monster who kills could never love us!”

“No your wrong, I love you! That's why I must have you to myself!”

Bluu trembled with fear and tried fighting back tears.

Queen Clara shook her head no.  
“Forcing yourself on someone isn’t love. Possession and possessiveness isn’t love either. You’re too possessive of us and that scares the hell out of us! Plus we belong to no one!”

Leo didn’t know what to do. He just stayed silent looking away from her.

His rage scorch beneath but like a candlelight it fades in seconds and became sadness.

She placed her hands close to her lips to restrain her sobbing. 

Queen Clara struggled in his arms saying, “you don’t even know what love is.”

Leo leaned closer to her face and licked her cheek catching her tears.

She gasped. Her sorrows came to a sudden halt as she looked back into his eyes.

“But I want to learn how!,”he said quietly and stroke her cheek. 

Queen Clara blushed a light shade of pink and tried to regain her composure.  
“You also hurt me and threatened to kill me! That is not love either!”

Leo then hugged her tightly to him in his arms muttering over and over I’m sorry.

This strange warmth made her cheeks to blush red. The questionable look never left her face not even when she blinked a few times.  
“I'm no longer fit to be an empress,”she answered.

Raph frowned deeply and looked elsewhere for a moment. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a kingdom to rule,” Queen Clara snapped and got out of his arms and walked away.

Leo sighed. He nuzzled her neck and he breathed in her scent all while rubbing her back.

“Y-your being nice all of a sudden. Why??”

“No! I beg you please!,”he said grabbing her arm and holding her warmly in his arms.

Queen Clara blushed a deep shade of red and sighed.  
“As promised you will get to be king. We don’t go back on our word. We guess this means we’re stuck with you.”

“Because I realized that what I did was horrible awful and terrible and wrong! I regret ever doing such things to you!”

Bluu was almost at ease.  
She asked one last time,”What is...your name?”

Raph nods then let go of Clara. 

Queen Clara then smiled at him and took his gloved hand in hers and she lifted his helmet and kissed his cheek softly.

Leo said his name was Leo to her and he smiled at her as he let go of her.

“Empress Bluu, but for now on, just Bluu since I'm not a virgin, I'll be considered dead than to approach my kingdom again.”

He blinked at first but return the favor and decided to kiss at her hands.

Queen Clara blushed a light shade of pink and she was leading him to her bedroom.

Leo shook his head no.  
“You can still be empress. Just say to people you lost it to me and I’m the guy that’s going to become emperor.”

Bluu shook her head.  
“I'm afraid they won't accept commoner’s blood than royal blood. I already forgive you and I don't want to see you put to harm.”  
She hugs at his neck warmly. 

He stopped at the door when he witness Clara beginning to take off her silken clothes.

Queen Clara took off everything including her royal crown. She laid down sexily on her giant bed.

Leo sighed then nodded as he hugged her tightly to him while saying that she should go with him and live with him.

“Yes,”she nods,”I will no longer be Empress. No one will ever know about my false death. Please teach me how to live as civilian.”

“Is this part of our deal?,”he asked smirking as he stepped closer to her and staring at her curves.

Queen Clara blushed and nodded.  
“We will need to produce an heir to our throne after we’re gone,” she said seriously.

Leo nodded and picked her up taking her to his hideout so they could live together.

The wind picked up along the way to the mouth of the cave causing Bluu to shake in his arms.

“Is that what you want, “My wife”?,”he cooed stroking her soft face. He gotten closer, climbing onto the bed to join her. 

Queen Clara sighed and nodded blushing as she let him touch her.  
“What’s your name?”

Leo put a blanket around her and started a fire as he kept her into his warmth to warm her up.

“Thank you,”she smiled sweetly and nuzzled against his throat.

“Raphael, Love ,”He replied. He set his lips perfectly on hers into a sweet kiss.

Queen Clara moaned into the kiss and touched his armored body.

Leo cuddled her to him and he churred in pleasure as she did that.

Bluu appreciate how tender and kind Leo was becoming, she nuzzled under his chin again as she whispered,”All of my existence I've been pampered, I never felt something nice as this.”

He churrs at this. Raph took his gear down allowing her small hands to run through his bare body. 

Queen Clara blushed at hearing the strange noises he was making.

Leo chirped then it turned into a growl of lust and love for her as he rubbed her hips.


End file.
